


Cassidy Lives - A Redemption Arc AU

by Krekalie



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Cassidy Lives AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekalie/pseuds/Krekalie
Summary: What if Cassidy had some help during danger night? A tale of Atonement and Redemption.
Kudos: 14





	Cassidy Lives - A Redemption Arc AU

“I… don’t understand…” Said the orange Cassidy clone. 

The purple torso woman in the wall only replied simply. “You don’t say.”

“Look out!” Came a voice from above. It was then, that the Cassidies noticed the claw of a prior-unnoticed cat monster, poised to strike at both of her. Both Cassidies quickly dodged away, safely, and together, did a wicked cool x-cross slice through the remaining cat monster. She looked up to find who had called out to warn her. A grey magical girl poised on the roof with a slingshot. She was oddly familiar, but probably a nobody. Either way, the Cassidies gave her a nod and turned to face the upper-torso lady, scissor blades pointed threateningly. 

But she was gone. There was no trace of her remaining.

Another voice rang out from the rooftops “You okay down there?” She asked. 

The grey magical girl on the roof had a friend now. A green magical girl in mostly black. She also had her face covered, hiding her identity like an edgelord. Cassidy rolled her eyes. She was probably an unregistered magical girl who was very into the idea of not being known. Her magical girl outfit said that much at a glance.

“I’m fine, thank you” Orange Cassidy called out. With a flicker of thought, her white clone unraveled into ribbons and returned to her, and made her whole and meat flesh again. 

“She wasn’t doing too fine, she almost just died...” The grey magical girl uttered softly to the other girl, brows furrowed in concern. 

“Look,” The green girl hissed through her teethicles. “-She said. She’s fine.” She clippedly retorted.”We should just go- No. No. Zoe. Do not.”

It was too late. The grey magical girl, Zoe, had started doing puppy dog eyes. There was nothing she could do. “....Fine, we’ll go down and check on her and dunno, offer to keep her company or something I dunno, have it your way.” The green magical girl huffed.

Cassidy just watched this exchange unfold, all the while eyeing her surroundings for danger, watching for signs of the purple wall torso lady, mind still reeling from the words she had said. She startled as the Zoe, the grey magical girl, landed only a few feet from her with a gentle poff.

Zoe took several steps towards her. 

“U-Um.” She stuttered. “H-Hi... I’m Zoe.... Are you out here alone...?”

Cassidy blinked. “I have a team. I’m just running solo tonight.”

Zoe blinked back, but twice. “You do know… how dangerous it is to fight on your own…?”

“I can handle myself.” Cassidy huffed. “I can have two of me when there needs to be.”

“...sounds like boring company.” Zoe shrugged. “...Wanna hang out with us for the night?” She nods up to her green haired companion on the rooftop. “I’m… sure Rue wouldn’t mind…”

Cassidy looked at this girl for a moment. Then she sighed. The cats were a lot… Maybe it wasn’t the worst idea to have company for the night. Founder knows she didn’t want to have to find Team Flash and explain what happened earlier tonight…

“...You know what.” Cassidy perked up a notch. “You have a point. Safety in numbers and all that…” 

Zoe smiled, and looked up to Rue, still smiling. 

Rue rolled her eyes and gave a tired thumbs up back. 

* * *

“The Inner Barrier will deactivate shortly. Please make sure the streets are clear of monsters, and take care on your way home.”

The rest of the night had proceeded rather smoothly. There were a lot of monsters, but with Rue and Zoe backing her up, Cassidy had no problem dispatching them. She flinched a little. Team Flash was going to ask her what happened tonight. She’d have to deal with them tomorrow. 

And… Heartful Punch. She’d have to deal with Heartful Punch tomorrow at school.

Cassidy sighed loudly and pinched her temple.

“Hey Scissors, you okay over there?” Rue asked.

Cassidy turned to see the other two Magical Girls looking in her direction.

“You seem… worried...?” Zoe meekly commented.

“It’s nothing.” Cassidy said, and with a casual flick of her hand she unsummoned her scissor blades. “Thanks for letting me fight with you. I’ll probably be with my team other nights though.”

“Oh! Did you have a fight with your team…?” Zoe spoke up with a curious tone. “Is that why you were alone tonight...?” Her face contorted into a tapestry of worry. “Don’t you know that’s dangerous...? Looks at what happened to... Team Alchemical a few weeks ago…”

Cassidy bites her tongue. Team Alchemical. Al chemical Water. Undine Wells. The girl who was going to get Heartful Punch killed one of these days.

“Scissors, you okay?” Rue verbally prodded. 

Cassidy unclenched her fist. “I’m fine. Look, I’ll be on my way now. Don’t tell anyone I teamed up with you tonight. And don’t talk to me at School. I don’t want to be associated with you chumps.” She turned and began walking away.

Zoe turned to Rue, face full of distraught. “D-Did I do something wrong...?”

Rue huffed. “Well! Screw you too! I don’t even go to your stupid school!” She yelled after Cassidy. 

* * *

The next day at school started like any other. Magical Girls streaming into the hallways, having their trivial chatter, talking about their grades, gossiping, talking about who they’d want to date. Not really different from regular girls at all. They were supposed to be Magical Girls. 

Normally she’d filter it all out. She knew what actually mattered. The people who were important. But today she couldn’t just go find them, she had to find someone else. She had questions that needed answers.

Her eyes latched onto the sight of blue hair. She made her way over. 

“Undine.” Cassidy said, walking up to Undine.

Undine had come into the school alongside the grey Magical Girl she had met last night. Did they know each other? It really didn’t matter. Grey didn’t matter. She could see Undine was a bit wary of her. Of course she would be. Her secrets wouldn’t be secrets for long.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Cassidy said. “I’m sorry about how I behaved. It wasn’t acceptable by any means. I should have stopped the sparring match when you asked me to stop.” 

Undine blinked. Her face betrayed notes of confusion. She wasn’t sure how to act. Good. This was probably not what she expected. Maybe Undine hadn’t expect her to show up again at school today at all. After all, the purple torso wall woman tried to get her killed. That much was obvious now in retrospect. The purple wall torso woman was related to Undine somehow, she was definitely referring to Undine when she mentioned a “Blue Friend”.

“I…” Undine started. “Um.” She stopped, hand clutching her bag strap. 

Feigning innocence. Playing the victim again.

“Oh yeah.” Cassidy nods to the Grey Magical Girl. “Thanks again for watching my back last night. Those cat monsters would have got me if it weren’t for you.”

Cassidy’s eyes watched Undine in the periphery, hoping to catch some sort of reaction. If she knew about the cat monsters. If she knew about the purple wall woman. If Undine tried to get her killed.

“Oh… Um…” Zoe awkwardly spoke. “...You’re welcome? I thought you didn’t… want...”

“Cassidy.” A voice firmly called out from behind her. Heartful Punch’s voice. 

She stayed still as Heartful Punch made her way in between her and Undine. A gentle hand on Undine’s shoulder, a show of support. A gentle nudge to get behind her. That Heartful Punch would protect her. 

Cassidy could feel Heartful Punch’s piercing blue eyes weighing down on her. 

“Kokoro, it’s okay. She was just-” Undine began to speak.

Kokoro. She called her Kokoro. Not ‘HP’. Not ‘Heartful Punch’. ‘Kokoro’. A name that Heartful Punch didn’t just let anyone use lightly. 

“I wanted to apologize.” Cassidy interrupted, her eyes averted, avoiding Heartful Punch’s gaze. “Now, I have. So, I’ll go now.” She said and took a step back, and started to turn to walk away.

She’s stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

“We’ll talk after school.” Heartful Punch stated, holding her shoulder tight, then, only after what felt like an eternity, she let go.

Cassidy nodded and started walking, leaving Heartful Punch, Undine and the grey magical girl behind her. She held her breath until she rounded the corridors corner. Then she breathed out. She fell back against the wall, slumping down, hands covering her face, trying to hold in her feelings. 

Undine ruined everything. It’s all her fault. 

Cassidy took a deep breath. She would make this right. She would do better this time. 

She would find out the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
